


what did he do?

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [10]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Babe - Freeform, Damn, Gay, Grief, M/M, My happiness, Poems, RIP TO ME, SO SAD, Unprotected Hand Holding, akabanana x gakushoe, brr - Freeform, document history, dumb, i cried the other day bc half demon gakushuu, im stalking karushuu writers and reading their stuff, karushuu, karushuu go brrrrr, lol, must mourn, my joy, probably not, relationship issues between two meow sons, sap, should I even be writing this, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: Karma's acting odd and everyone notices. Him and Gakushu have been dating for about a month, and  they haven't spoken to each other for a week- well Gakushu tries and Karma walks away. People start asking "what did he do?" Gakushu has to fix this somehow.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Parallel of Us [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Gakushu doesn’t exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cataclysmic31415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmic31415/gifts).



**what did he do?**

Karma woke up that morning to a series of texts. All from his boyfriend of three weeks, the blond boy that occupied every corner of Karma's mind, the one who he cherished the most and wished to stay with for all of eternity- until he read said texts. It all happened so fast, just like life changing events usually occur. It was all a blur really, but next thing he knew, Karma had a bloody hand and a smashed phone. He groaned and rolled out of bed to tend to his wounds and go to school. It was early for that yes, but he had nothing better to do.

_One hour before first period_

Karma stood at the front of his high school and for the first time since the first day, he took the main entrance. He was greeted by odd looks and whispers from the students who were already there; the nerds. Asano would've been among them if it hadn't been for his soccer tournament the other night, he was going to arrive around twenty minutes before the bell, he had set his alarm like that. 

Part of the reason why Karma came to school so early was because of Gakushuu's habit of stopping over for breakfast. He didn't want to see the boy any more than he wanted to see the boy walking up towards him. He couldn't run away though, that would be odd even for him. Instead he put on a lazy smile and tilted his head.

"You need something?" He was the first to speak, he always did have to be first in everything. 

"Why are you here?" Wasn't he the one who was supposed to have a way with words? 

"At school?" He asked, amused, "I'm not sure if you noticed Sakakibara, but I go here," he explained after Ren gave him a nasty look.

"No, you're early," he explained, and the way he said it was enough to make Karma laugh hard enough that he had to clutch his stomach, but then he felt a sharp pain in his palm. He winced.

"Yeah, yeah," he managed to tell the taller boy, trying to pass it off as if he wasn't hurting, but Ren had noticed and was looking at him with a confused expression and an eyebrow raised. Karma sighed.

"I got a papercut," he said, already turning around, "I'm late," he said then, walking away, though he knew perfectly well that he was still at least 50 minutes early. He decided he'd go to the roof. It was the best place to be alone- ah, only that wasn't really his alone place anymore was it? That was where he and Asano spent most of their lunches when Gakushuu wasn't flooded with lunchtime meetings. This was the place where Karma first confessed to the boy too. Maybe he wouldn't go to the roof. He took a detour and was walking towards the forest on the side of the school. He threw his bag on the ground and sat down by a tree, then when Karma was sure that there was no one else around, he opened a book and began scribbling notes inside it. It was a book he had found in one of the bookshelves in the basement, something about a man cursed with beauty and wickedness who decides to be immortal. Karma had his own very strong opinions opposing those of one of the main character and he had to write his own thoughts down to not risk ranting about a random English book he read with Gakushu, because he'd most certainly call him a nerd- oh, right Gakushu didn't exist. Karma cleared his thoughts after having been interrupted by the memory of the last time Gakushu had called him a nerd. It ended in a fist fight. 

Karma thought of how his cut hand was inconvenient for if he had to get into another fist fight, but he realized he probably wasn't going to fight anyone, because Gakushu didn't exist. There was no evidence except for his memories and some papers that Gakushu existed (since he wasn't at school yet) so Karma let himself think he was imagining his boyfriend this whole time. He always did have a big imagination. 

_Twenty minutes before first period_

Gakushu walked to school, it was a routine. Even after he and his father had finally gotten back on good terms, his morning walk wasn’t something he missed out on. Karma had gone back to the main courtyard, and was poking a leaf with his pencil, he didn’t have a phone to keep him occupied so he made do with whatever was available. He was keeping a close eye on the gate, hoping to avoid Gakushu when he came. The youngest Asano walked through the door exactly twenty minutes before, wearing his polite smile and his perfectly ironed uniform. People greeted him, smiling and waving, some actually blushing. Karma rolled his eyes and turned around, walking into the building as discreetly as possible. You’d think that with his assassin training, Karma would’ve done a better job at running away, but Gakushu who was now a close proximity from the front door caught a glimpse of his red hair. “Karma?” He called out, attracting attention from everyone but his boyfriend. Karma just shook his head and walked through the halls to get to first period. Whispers filled the halls where Gakushu was walking after Akabane. They were mostly confused as to why Karma was at school so early, and then at how Gakushu was the one chasing Karma.

_Five minutes until first period_

Karma and Gakushu were in the same math class, same physics class, same gym class, same English class- this was going to be a long day. Karma took a seat at the back of the class that day, after switching with a girl who was too eager to sit next to his boyfriend. When Gakushu entered the class, he looked at Karma’s usual seat and frowned before noticing the redhead at the back, then he frowned a bit more. 

The strawberry blond walked over to his troublesome companion and banged a book down on his desk. Karma barely flinched. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“Can I help you?” Had this been a regular day, Asano would’ve taken that as an opportunity to mock him, but it wasn’t a regular day, Gakushu knew that much. Karma wasn’t smiling. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, the kindness in his voice shocking even him. 

“You know,” Karma’s golden eyes stared at him lazily, “class is starting Asano go sit down.” _Ouch._ A few students gaped at the scene. Weren’t they on first name basis? Before Gakushu could retaliate though, the teacher came in. So he began the short- but embarrassing walk back to his desk at the front of the class. 

Class went on without any distractions, no papers flew, no insults were made, there was no racing to hand papers in first. It should’ve been amazing, but this was a nightmare. The teacher took this as a grace day and remembered to pray that night, but Gakushu took one too many glances back at Karma for him to seem happy about this. 

When he walked to the front of the class to hand his paper in early, he and the teacher looked back at Karma. 

“Akabane?” Their teacher asked, and Karma finally looked up. He raised an eyebrow and looked back down once he say Gakushu staring him with curiosity and a hint of annoyance. 

“Not done yet,” Karma said, continuing to scribble on his page. That was a lie, he had finished two minutes before Gakushu, but he was making a point. What was his dignity compared to this pain? He flipped the page so it seemed like he was actually doing the work. 

“Oh, alright,” she smiled and nodded at Gakushu to sit down. She didn’t prepare anything else so he had free time. 

When the strawberry blond took a seat, he immediately took his phone out and started sending texts to Karma. So many that they covered his message from last night. He was frustrated when there was no vibrating sound to be heard. He whipped his head around and looked at Karma. 

“Well?” he said quietly, mouthing it so Karma could see. Karma did see, but instead of replying- and giving Gakushu the satisfaction he craved, he flipped him off. 

The bell rang, and today seemed like it was going to be a lot longer than Gakushu signed up for. 


	2. wait where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few periods of minimal contact, Gakushu goes to find Karma at his usual lunch spot. He’s not there though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ITS SO SHORT SORRY THAT WAS IN MY DRAFTS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER

**wait where?**

”Stupid Akabane,” Gakushuu shook his head, walking through the halls with his lunch in his hands. He was walking with Akari out of their physics class. 

“Did something happen?” His friend asked, and he did want an answer. The whole school’s favourite pastime was watching the Akabane-Asano rivalry/romance. There were blogs about them. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t answer his phone,” Gakushu frowned, “or his texts.”

”Is today something special?” 

"No, there's nothing special about today, we don't even have any assessments today," Gakushu huffed, "where did he usually sit again?" Well he knew the answer to that but he didn't want to come off as a stalker- not that it wasn;t weird to know where your boyfriend was, but still. Dignity.

"Outside, we made jokes about how he used to catch his food there until we went to his house and realized he probably wouldn't have to catch his own food," as much for not sounding like a stalker, "and then he caught Tomoya in his bush and-"

"You're forgetting that I was there and I was damage control. Let's go," he rolled his eyes and made a sharp turn to the left to make it out of the building as fast as possible, people were starting to stare.

"Hey, hey, come on we'll find him. It's not like he goes anywhere else for lunch, he's probably just trying to prank you," that was comforting, but Gakushuu would never admit that, instead he continued forward to the courtyard, where there was a forest. Karma used to read there before he sat with Shuu and his friends.

The five boys walked ended up having to run back into the building right after lunch had ended, and none of them had seen Karma. Shuu was beginning to panic, but he still had enough dignity to look calm and composed, just enough dignity to get him through the day. 

Karma had gone home. He didn’t feel the need to torture Gakushuu right after lunch. He was going to take a nap, a well deserved one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really said projection <3 my apologies good sir also it’s wonky sorry i wrote this telling myself i could do five things at once at like 2am

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary babe


End file.
